1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention is related to hay bale manipulating apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a hay bale elevator apparatus which is utilized to cradle and lift a hay bale from a first ground level to an elevated level without piercing and damaging said hay bale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hay bale manipulating apparatus has become conventional in the prior art requiring the manipulating of larger and larger bales of hay that are produced as a consequence of contemporary harvesting techniques. Prior art devices have frequently pierced such bales to lift and manipulate the same wherein the hay bales are thereby subject to intrusion by insect and moisture with resultant damage to the bales. Alternative means for lifting bales have tended to utilize all-purpose machinery not intended specifically for such purpose and use with results consistent with the application of machinery ill designed for a specific purpose. Examples of such all-purpose machinery utilized may found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,582 to Lull wherein a conventional hydraulically manipulated bucket secured to a conventional tractor by elaborate framework is oriented forwardly of the tractor for the lifting and lowering of said bucket. The Lull patent, while a functioning and useful solution in the manipulation of a bucket for shoveling and the like, it fails to provide an adequate solution in the manipulation of hay, as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,631 to Reese sets forth a further example of a hydraulic bucket securable forwardly of an associated tractor in a manner similar to that of Lull including additional linkages for additional manipulation of the bucket. As in the Lull patent, the Reese patent is of limited applicability and efficiency in manipulating hay bales in a safe fashion, as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,849 to Andersen illustrates a still further example of a loading and digging bucket arrangement provided with complex linkages for the positioning of the associated bucket at various positions relative to the associated tractor, but as in other prior art, is of limited applicability to a specialized problem, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,845 to Hackett is merely a further example of a complex digging implement employing a multiple of complex controls and the like ill suited for the rigorous and simplified needs of a hay baler elevator, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,064 to Felburn sets forth an elevator apparatus for use in the lifting of road vehicles as a tow truck is provided with an "L" shaped lift platform pivotal rearwardly of an associated tow truck-type vehicle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to exist a need for a new and improved hay bale elevator apparatus which addresses the problems of effectiveness and simplicity and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.